


【威红】惩戒（强拆预警，一发完）

by Kitashimakuri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashimakuri/pseuds/Kitashimakuri
Summary: · 威震天暴怒之下，把喋喋不休的飞行单位给拆了。
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 18





	【威红】惩戒（强拆预警，一发完）

事件的起因，是一次再寻常不过的突击失败。空军指挥官领着他的游击队，宛如闪电般自战场上呼啸而过，然而由于错误预估了敌方防御力量，导致此次战役损失惨重，霸天虎战线被迫向后撤退二十公里。

威震天在总结会议上大发雷霆，而红蜘蛛却将失败理由归结于声波提高的情报不足。双方在会议室上厉声指责彼此，红蜘蛛在怒火中烧时甚至直接举起氖射线对向了威震天。

这无疑是对一位君王的挑衅，更别提在如此剑拔弩张的现场。威震天当即拽起飞行单位的机翼拖向室外，伴随着红蜘蛛喋喋不休的叫骂与求饶，一阵让人牙酸的金属撕裂声在营地上响起。

短暂的单方殴打后，红蜘蛛被威震天一只手扛进了临时地牢，塔恩带着DJD的成员在铁门外注视着二人的身影消失在黑暗走廊的尽头。

红蜘蛛被丢上了审讯台。

这儿上头还有未干涸的能量液残留，大概是不久前刚刚结束的刑讯，满墙的刑具被取下大半，使用过后被随意丢在地面上，室内除去刺鼻的能量腥，仿佛还能听见囚犯无法消散的惨叫声。

红蜘蛛无法动弹，他的机翼被撕开了可怖的伤口，从破碎电缆中流出的能量液淌了满台，已经分不清哪一滩是他的，哪一滩是那些可怜的囚犯的。

威震天表情依旧带着狰狞的暴怒，他扫视了一圈室内的刑具，冷笑着拿过一把巨大的剪刀，比在红蜘蛛的脖子上。

“我觉得我应该剪开你的喉咙，把你的发声器拽出来，你才能停止这些愚蠢又聒噪的声音。”

红蜘蛛的火种产生出一阵恐惧的电流，但他此时的愤怒显然更占上风，因此他毫不躲避地转头瞪着威震天，用那熟悉的带着讥讽口吻的声音道：“哦，那你的确应该试试，这样我就不用浪费那些时间，去和一个目光短浅又迂腐的老铁桶废话了。”

威震天怒从中来，剪刀完全控制住了红蜘蛛的喉咙，将他钉在审讯台上。刀口的边缘嵌进金属里，红蜘蛛开始微微发抖，抬起伤痕累累的手试图去阻挡威震天，却被啪地一声甩开了。

红蜘蛛的愤怒因为这清晰的疼痛消退了些，他看着威震天冰冷的表情，忽然怀疑他并非是像往常一样在单纯的威胁他。

他是真的想剪开自己喉咙。

红蜘蛛被这个想法吓了一跳，他努力扒拉着那夹着自己脖子的剪刀，叫道：“你疯了！你来真的！”

“你可以试试。”

威震天的手加重了力度，红蜘蛛忽然感到一阵眩晕，开始蹬腿挣扎起来。

“我可是空军首席指挥官！你要是杀了我，霸天虎就完蛋了！”

“红蜘蛛，我不明白，你为什么总是过分高估自己的价值？”

威震天俯视着红蜘蛛扭动挣扎，却因为疼痛无法发力，最多算是在原地蹬蹬腿而已。这模样可怜又凄惨，还有些滑稽，是红蜘蛛每次惹恼他后总会展现出的模样。

红蜘蛛被他的话说得一顿，停留片刻，咬牙道：“我当然很重要！”

这语气简直是理直气壮，威震天几乎被他气笑了，却忽然松手，将那剪刀哐当一声丢到了地上。

“我现在的确不应该杀你，可是红蜘蛛，我觉得可以换个方式让你长些教训。”

“什么......不！你的脑模块被噬铁兽啃了么？！威震天！！”

接口挡板被破坏大帝徒手掰断了，红蜘蛛大叫起来，威震天掰开他乱踹的腿，用拇指按在腿根未装备防御外甲的电缆上，强烈的疼痛与无力感逼迫红蜘蛛的反抗缓和了些许，威震天无视了飞行单位的叫骂，将滚烫的输出管径直塞进了他的接口里。

红蜘蛛的声音陡然停了，他的光学镜满是不敢置信，被撕裂的疼痛逼得仰头张口，发声器却哆嗦着无法发出半点呻吟或是惨叫。

这是破坏大帝的惩戒，无关情欲，只有压迫而来的愤怒与凌虐。

红蜘蛛疼得脑模块差点电流过热，昏厥过去。可空军指挥官的身体素质向来好得惊人，只是那么片刻的失控，红蜘蛛就已经可以哑着嗓子再次说出那些刻薄的单词。

威震天恶狠狠地用冠状结构碾压红蜘蛛的油箱垫片，他痛得大叫，双腿金属被捏出了手掌印，终于意识到自己逃不掉了。

红蜘蛛脸色一变，迅速开始低声下气地求饶。

陛下，威震天陛下，我的君王，请原谅我的无知，原谅我的愚蠢……

红蜘蛛如果愿意，他是个极为擅长取悦他人的家伙。他露出软弱讨好的姿态，忍痛用腿环着威震天婉转地呻吟着，刻薄的银舌头被裹上了蜜糖，一字一句都是奉承。

威震天冷笑一声，将他的双腿朝胸口压去，好将输出管捅得更深。

红蜘蛛痛得全身痉挛，他现在宁可威震天刚才在营地里直接给他一枪，他再去医疗部躺上几天，也不愿意被压在审讯台上忍受这样的酷刑。

威震天没有因为他的示弱而展现任何同情，红蜘蛛好声好气地求了半晌，再次被捅得眼冒金星。

他终于忍不住了，方才的哭泣哀求一扫而空，空军指挥官再次开始放口大骂，即使已经被干得气息奄奄，也不忘记在昏过去之前补上一句：

“我一定要杀了你……”

威震天将输出管顶开了飞机的油箱垫片，那儿密布着高度敏感的传感节点，在他毫不留情地碾压下，红蜘蛛呻吟着被迫再次苏醒，从接口内部延伸至四肢都不断抽搐。

红蜘蛛的接口里涌出不少能量液，一个赛时前还活蹦乱跳器宇轩昂的空军首席，此时像个玩具般被随意摆弄着。威震天掐着他的喉咙逼迫他看向自己，红蜘蛛的脸上挂满清洗液，方才他讨好求饶时哭得还颇富技巧，此时却只是单纯地崩溃了。

威震天挺腰往深处一顶，红蜘蛛就随着他的动作全身一抖，光学镜和接口都流出更多液体来。

“等霸天虎统治了赛博坦，我第一个就要在主席台上毙了你。”

威震天猩红的光学镜凶狠至极，红蜘蛛自被活生生肏醒后就有些不清醒，闻言从发生器传出几声含糊的闷哼，听起来好像还有点委屈。

这家伙也配委屈？

威震天恼火起来，掰开红蜘蛛的腿，以几乎把他胯部撞得变形的力度将输出管向油箱内部顶去。威震天的冠状结构终于碾到了油箱的内壁，这是从来没有被开拓过的隐秘之地，红蜘蛛的腰陡然弓起，绝望嘶哑地哭了起来，无力许久的双腿也似乎爆发出挣扎的力气，在威震天手里踢蹬着。

只是这点力气根本不值一提，威震天继续着冷酷地挺腰，红蜘蛛的接口连续痉挛地吮吸着他的输出管，让威震天感到一阵脑模块酥麻的爽快。

红蜘蛛哭着，甚至扬起被撕裂的机翼想要逃离，却再次狠狠摔落回审讯台上，让那可怖的输出管刑具似地在油箱内壁上碾过。

随着威震天惩戒意味的一顶，红蜘蛛发出一声颤抖的哭腔，再次昏迷下线。

威震天看着红蜘蛛漂亮的面甲，将输出管自接口中拔出。红蜘蛛的全身为此抖了抖，威震天伸手撸动几下，将次级能量液尽数射在了红蜘蛛面甲上。

液体划过红蜘蛛的嘴角，昏迷的飞机似乎感受到了什么，眉头不安地微微蹙起，却没有了更多的回应。

威震天在审讯台边站了会儿，深深看着红蜘蛛的脸，半晌，终究是长叹一口气，不甘心地冷哼一声，打开了通讯网络：

“找个医生过来。”


End file.
